


I Do

by Huntress69



Series: Newlyweds [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's getting married</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

**Disclaimer: I am joining up with the 5-0 squad on June 15th. How's that for a disclaimer?**

**************

"Married, huh?" Danny sighed, rolling over and laying on his back. "By the way, you do the most amazing things with your tongue." 

"I know," Steve replied smugly, then grew serious. "Dan, it's going to be different with us after the wedding."

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around that word." Danny sat up. "And yeah, I know it, too."

"You and I won't be sneaking around anymore, stealing moments in supply closets, my office, your car, my truck, secluded beaches...things are going to change."

Danny kissed him chastely. "I'm prepared for every change that's going to happen."

"Are you sure?" Steve asked.

"I'm very sure, Steve." Danny gathered his clothing and got dressed. "I'm heading on back to my apartment and I'll see you tomorrow at the church."

Steve gave him a small wave and stood up, going to the window. He saw Danny opening the door to his car, getting in, and driving off.

"Change can be a good thing," he murmured to himself as he walked back to bed. He needed a good night's sleep; he needed to be refreshed and have all his wits about him.

For tomorrow morning, Steve McGarrett was getting married.

**~~~~~~~~**

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Chin asked Steve.

"I wasn't at first," Steve admitted. "When I proposed, I didn't expect a yes. Two career people with barely time to breathe, deciding to make it legal...."

"But you got your yes."

"After asking a dozen times."

There was a knock at the door and Mary Ann stood there, smiling at her brother. "It's time, Steve."

"You're happy to be giving me away, aren't you?"

"I've been waiting to get rid of you for a long time." Mary Ann kissed him on the cheek. "You're going to be so happy together."

They walked toward the chapel and Steve's breath hitched as he saw Kono in her blue dress. "You look lovely."

"Thank you." Kono hugged him. "And may I say you look rather breathtaking yourself in that uniform, Commander."

"Where's Danny?" Steve asked her.

"Where do you think he is?" Kono replied, nodding to the chapel.

Steve glanced down the corridor, seeing Grace in her flower girl dress, smiling at him. He knelt down before her. "Grace, you look so grown up."

"I love you, Steve." Grace gave him a hug.

"I love you too, kiddo." He kissed her on the cheek and walked closer to the chapel. 

Kono walked in first, nodding to the room and the sounds of the "Wedding March" filled the air.

Grace was next, doing her job and throwing rose petals everywhere.

Chin followed, glancing around, taking note of a few women he was going to chat up at the reception.

"Maybe it's too soon for us to get married," Steve said to Mary Ann. "Maybe we should have waited."

"Suck it up, big brother." Mary Ann smiled. "It took you long enough to propose."

Steve nodded to her and walked in and nobody noticed the iron grip his sister had on his arm; nor did they notice she was almost dragging him down the aisle.

They reached the podium and Steve swallowed hard, turning to his left. 

Catherine was standing there in a beautiful white dress made of satin, a pill-box hat that matched, holding a lovely bouquet of daffodils, which were Steve's favorite flowers.

"You look beautiful," Steve told her.

"You're not so bad yourself, Commander."

Steve turned to Danny. "New tux?"

"You know it," Danny nodded.

The minister looked over the room before focusing on the couple.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of two people who are committed in happiness and respect, who have declared their love to one another. When two such people...."

Chin's phone rang.

Catherine glared at him.

Chin looked at the caller ID and put his palm up, answering the call and listening for a moment. He hung up, facing Steve. "Hostage situation."

Steve looked sheepish and faced the minister. "Uh, could you speed this up a bit?"

"NO!" Catherine stomped her foot. "This will NOT be speeded up!"

"But Cath," Steve smiled a little, "hostages."

"Let the Police Department handle it." Catherine was fuming.

"Congresswoman and her family," Chin supplied.

"I don't care!" Catherine poked Steve in the chest. "Do you know what I went through for this wedding?"

"Yes," Steve squeaked.

"No, I don't think you do!" She poked him again. "I ordered flowers from four different florists so you'd have your damn daffodils, worded the invitations myself, addressed the envelopes, stamped and mailed them, and coordinated the RSVP's."

"Catherine...." Steve began.

"I'm not finished yet." She grabbed him by the lapels. "I did the seating arrangements for 27 tables, picked up every guest that flew in from the airport, listened to 14 different bands - each one more horrible than the next, put on 12 pounds taste-testing every food item to be served and then had to lose it so I'd fit into this dress! I used up my six weeks of leave for the YEAR so this wedding would go off as planned and it **will** go off as PLANNED!"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Steve shrugged. "I'll make it up to you, I swear." He turned back to the minister. "Hostages."

The minister glanced at Catherine, who was grinding her teeth. "Go ahead and finish it," she snarled.

"When two people are in love and...."

"Skip to the end," Steve prompted.

"Is there anyone here who objects to this couple being wed...."

Steve turned to the guests, then back to the minister. "No objections."

The minister threw his hands up in frustration. "Fine, but you'll have to exchange rings."

"We'll do it later," Steve told him. "The end, please."

"By the power vested in me by the state of Hawaii, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your...."

Steve turned and found himself drawn into a most passionate kiss. "Hostages," he panted out once his lips were released.

"Please don't tell me our honeymoon is going to be rushed also."

"Not a chance, Danno," Steve gave him a shit-eating grin. "Not a chance."

**FIN**


End file.
